Forever and Always
by rollergirl248
Summary: "I'm getting something to drink. Want anything?" I ask.     "You." Zack replies.     Maddie's goal at spending a productive night in studying prove harder than she orginally imagined.   Based of off You Never Cease To Amaze Me and For Better and For Worse


**Forever and Always**

**AN: ****If any of you guys don't know the song, "Touchin On My" by 3OH!3 check it out real quick! It'll make that part of this story a lot funnier. **

MFPOV

"Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese," I reply. "We've done pizza for the last two days."

"'K," Zack responds, picking up the phone and ordering the usual, knowing what I like.

For the past couple of months, Zack and I have developed a new routine in order to pass our finals. Wake-up, go to class, come home, study, order in, study, sleep. Whenever our desires overcome our ability to concentrate (which I admit, is not a rare occurrence), we fuck like rabbits and then go back to studying. I'm in my third and final year of gaining a master's degree in education, while Zack is about to complete his last year before obtaining his bachelor's in law enforcement, and then he's off to the police academy. Due to the fact that we are still in the "honeymoon stage" of our marriage, we're easily distracted, therefore making studying extremely difficult when we're in close proximity of one another. If we can just muster up enough discipline to get through these final weeks of hell though, we'll finally have the free time to make slow, sweet love like earlier this year.

"Eyes on the textbook, Mrs. Martin," Zack commands, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blush at my lack of concentration, and try my hardest to focus on the words on the page.

After a couple of minutes, Zack chuckles lightly under his breath.

"What?" I question, suspiciously.

Zack lets out another small laugh before remarking, "Just never thought I'd live to see the day where I was the one telling you to pay attention to studying."

Smacking him lightly with my book, I laugh at the absurdness of this notion as well.

After a couple of minutes, Zack docks his iPod up to his ridiculous looking iDog and starts to play his music softly. Which is fine…until 3OH!3's song, "Touchin On My" starts to play. Of course Zack has to make it that much harder for me to concentrate by singing along to it under his breath.

"Um…" I say, clearing my throat. "That's a little distracting. How about switching it to some Mozart or something?"

Zack gives me a black stare for a minute before cracking a smile and saying, "Seriously? Do you honestly think I have Mozart on this thing?"

"Well," I retort. "If you don't change it soon, I'm going to jump your bones."

"I won't say no." Zack replies, in sync with the song.

"Well, look who's not focusing now."

"Fine, fine" Zack mutters, turning off his iPod before making an attempt to go back to studying.

I turn back to my books as well, but it's no use. Zack has succeeded in his endeavor to seduce me, which needless to say doesn't take much effort nowadays for either or us. I've just about decided that we both deserve a "study break", before someone knocking on the door saves me from getting zero schoolwork accomplished.

"Yes! Food!" Zack practically shouts, springing off of his place on the floor and running towards the door, grabbing his wallet on the way.

When Zack comes back with a brown paper bag in his hand, he starts dividing the containers between us according to what we ordered. When I open the lid off my fried rice, I sigh sadly, desperately wishing for the delicious Italian food we were surrounded by during our honeymoon…

_Flashback _

"Here is your food, signorina," The waiter announces in broken English, placing a wonderful looking plate of pasta in front of me, before delivering Zack his food as well.

"Grazie," I reply, smiling at the increasing amounts of Italian I've learned here over the past few days. Zack, however, only mutters a "yeah, thanks dude" at the waiter, displaying his lack of understanding of the Italian language, although he insists his family has had roots in this country for centuries.

"Should I punch his lights out?" Zack asks me after the waiter leaves, shooting death glares at his back.

"What?" I exclaim, taken by surprise. "Why in the world do you think you should do that?"

Zack continues glowering as he replies, "It sounded like he was coming on to you. Can't he notice the rings on your finger?"

Turning his face towards mine with my fingers, I say, "You are being completely ridiculous, husband."

Zack's frown breaks into a smile at that last word, and I must admit, it puts a smile on my face as well. Zack stares happily at me for a long time before saying, "I love you so much Maddie. Thanks for marrying me."

"Thanks for asking me to." I retort, grinning stupidly at him throughout our playful banter.

_End Flashback_

"Jeez, spacey much today?" Zack asks, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I quickly grab his hand in mine, before kissing him deeply for several minutes. I hold myself back from taking it farther though, pulling back and whispering an "I love you" into his year.

"I love you too, beautiful," Zack replies, staring at me intensely as he says it. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly we can go from joking around to making deep, sincere, heartfelt declarations of our love to each other. "What were you thinking about?"

"Our honeymoon."

Zack gets a wistful look in his eyes, probably recounting the same experiences I had just a few moments ago. After a couple of minutes Zack laughs and asks, "Remember that day we went parasailing?"

"Oh, don't remind me!" I exclaim, burying my face in my hands.

_Flashback_

"I don't know about this," Zack states in a shaky voice as we step into the harnesses.

"Don't worry honey; you'll be fine," I say, admitting a chuckle.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Zack objects. "You know how afraid I am of heights. I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

I drag a protesting Zack up to the side of the boat in order to get us secured to the parachute. We, and by we I mean Zack, decided to go up together to give each other moral support while we dangle 800 feet in the air, which in all honesty is fine with me. I want to be here for him to help him through his fear of heights…plus his reaction is bound to be funny. A sudden feeling of guilt overcomes me though as I see his eyes clench shut and his breathing increase pace. Not that I didn't already know it before, but I'm again reminded that Zack would do literally anything in the world to make me safe and happy, including confronting his biggest fears…and that idea alone takes my breath away. I've never felt so completely loved and cherished by anyone before. Zack is truly a gift from God.

By the time we are being slowly lifted into the air, Zack is positively shaking in fear and clutching at the side straps with a death grip. I watch as the boat becomes smaller and smaller, and after a couple more seconds I feel my stomach drop as I look down at the water below us. I match Zack's stance, holding the supporting straps tightly and clenching my eyes.

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad." Zack eventually says, sounding like he mustered up all his courage to say those few words.

After a couple more moments, Zack seems to have miraculously gained an enormous amount of confidence as he says, "Actually, this is pretty cool. Why haven't we done this before?"

I can't respond though; it's taking all my courage to not scream bloody murder right now.

With my lack of response, Zack asks, "Maddie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mutter, gritting my teeth.

"Oh my god," Zack laughs in amusement. "You're scared, aren't you?"

I slowly open my eyes, keeping my sight on Zack and not on the tiny objects below us. "I'm not scared," I scoff, sounding muck weaker then I intend to. "I was just…imitating you."

"Uh-huh. Sure…" Zack says, unbelievingly.

"Yup," I agree. "That's the truth."

"Well," Zack begins, "Then you won't freak out on me when I tell you that your rope's about to break."

"What?" I shriek, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting for the immediate death below me.

"Oh! Jeez! I'm just kidding!" Zack yells to get my attention. It's then that I realize that I've been screaming for the past thirty seconds nonstop. "Way to burst my eardrum Maddie!" he says, jokingly.

"Well serves you right," I reply, muttering a string of expletives under my breath.

"Hey, hey," Zack says in a soothing voice, taking my left hand from the side strap and clutching it in his. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to believe me. I would never allow you to fall into harm's way, Maddie. You are completely safe with me."

Letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I begin to relax.

"You can't protect me from everything, Zack," I respond. "Wait if the rope really were to break?"

"Wouldn't be a problem," Zack replies. "We are attached to a parachute, you know? We'd just glide slowly down to the water and swim to shore. Plus, the chances of the rope even breaking are slim to none. These guys have a perfect safety record."

"How'd you know that?"

Zack smirks at me before saying, "I checked them out online. My wife deserves nothing but the safest and the best."

I feel a huge grin come over my face as I lean towards him. "I'm a lucky girl," I whisper, before claiming his lips with mine. I feel my stomach doing summersaults, but not because of the height we're at.

_End Flashback_

"You were so cute," Zack exclaims, putting his around me and snapping me out of my memory.

"Yeah," I reply. "Someone screaming their lungs out 800 feet in the air is adorable." I give him a quick peck on the lips, before getting up towards our small kitchen. "I'm getting something to drink. Want anything?"

"You." He replies.

"Zack," I groan, taking a water bottle and a redbull out of the refrigerator. "We really need to focus." I plop down next to him again, handing him the energy drink.

Watching him tilt his head back and chug down the beverage doesn't help my intentions on concentrating on studying, so I quickly turn my head away from him and stare at our pictures on the wall. My eyes zero in on the picture of Zack and myself outside a museum in Italy…

_Flashback_

"Maddie," Zack whines as I drag him towards the museum. "I don't want to learn about dead dudes on my honeymoon. I want to-"

I quickly clasp my hand over his mouth, successfully stopping him from continuing his sentence for the sake of the innocent, little children here. Although right now, Zack is acting as mature as the little toddlers are.

"Just an hour, please baby," I beg, trailing my fingers up his arm. "Then we'll have all night…"

Zack gulps and nods quickly. Satisfied, I hold his hand in mine and head towards the first exhibit. For the next forty minutes, I notice Zack staring intensely at the map in hands, glancing up occasionally to quickly look at a piece of artwork before turning his attentions to the map once more. I decide not to comment on his odd behavior, just thankful to have him peacefully go through this tour with me.

By the time we reach the 7th display, Zack is practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation to leave. As we head towards the next showing, Zack pulls me into an empty corridor until we are out of sight of the other tourists.

"Zack! What are you-"

Before I'm able to continue though, Zack presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. All train of thought vanishes the moment he presses against me, and I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck and emitting noises that I hope don't echo in the large hallway. When I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Zack breaks the kiss, panting loudly and lightly biting my neck.

"W-we should, ugh, get ba-back," I try to state, but my attempts at gaining sanity are proven futile when Zack begins trailing his hands all around my torso, causing my brain to turn to mush. When Zack manages to unbutton and unzip my jeans though, I immediately regain my senses and grab his hands to stop him from continuing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to have mad, hot museum sex with my beautiful wife, which, by the way, you're making incredibly difficult at the moment," Zack says in a husky voice that has my knees feeling weak.

"Zack," I say, trying to knock some sense into him. "We can't do this _here_! This is a public place! What if someone sees us or-"

Zack effectively quiets me with a sudden, hard kiss on my lips before replying, "I've looked over the map of this place for the past hour and have found out that this area of the museum is not being used, and therefore, doesn't have any cameras or people in it. Please baby," Zack pleads as he senses my uncertainty. He presses himself against my body and roughly says, "I need you."

Needless to say, we had mad, hot museum sex that day.

_End Flashback_

"Ow!" I exclaim, feeling a sharp smack on the side of my head. I look down at the offending projectile missile, before picking it up and glaring at Zack.

"What?" he replies, innocently. "I had to get your attention somehow. I've been calling your name for hours!"

Rolling my eyes at his exaggeration, I look down at the fortune cookie in my hand and smile. Zack and I have made a tradition of opening and reading our fortunes together whenever we order Chinese. Zack smiles back at me and we proceed to quickly open our cookies and unravel the white paper within it.

"You first," Zack suggests, smiling wickedly at me.

"Fine," I reply with a suspicious glance. Looking down at the tiny white slip of paper, I read, "_You will become $8.95 poorer ($10.95 if you ordered extra springrolls)._"

"Seriously?" Zack asks. When I show him the "fortune", he laughs wholeheartedly. "That's got to be the crappiest fortune in the world. Of course you would be the one to get it."

I laugh along with him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "What's yours say?"

"You will immediately sleep with the next person you lay eyes on." He reads, looking immediately up at me and unsuccessfully hiding his grin.

"What? Let me see that," I reply, reaching for the little piece of paper.

Zack, however, has different plans and holds it above his head. "You shouldn't question fortunes, you know? I hear its bad luck." He says smugly.

"Oh? Is that right?" I giggle, tackling him and trying to grab the fortune from his hands.

After a couple of minutes of playful wrestling, I finally manage to take the paper and read it.

_You will become successful in your future endeavors._

Before I'm able to accuse Zack of his shameful attempts, he gives me a soft, loving kiss. I find myself lost in the sensations he incites inside of me and run my hands through his thick, blond hair. For the first time in what feels like ages, we take the time to fully cherish and adore each other with sweet kisses and loving embraces.

Eventually, Zack pulls away and stares at me intensely before softly speaking. "Please, Maddie, let me make love to you. Let me make you feel good and precious,…please love."

Nodding my consent, we connect our lips once more in tantalizing passion. Gasps and moans fill the roam as we slowly make our way towards the bedroom, our studies completely forgotten.

Needless to say, we made beautiful, passionate love that night.

**AN:**** Whew! That only took hours to write, haha! Anyway, I'm back!...sort of. Unfortunately, this is not the next installment to my Maddie and Zack series. Explanations for my lack of posting/when I will be posting are on my profile page. I hope you all really liked this one-shot though. I felt really bad about not posting anything in a long time, and I remembered promising you guys one-shots from Zack and Maddie's honeymoon, so I decided to write this. ****All the flashbacks were moments from their honeymoon. I feel like this one-shot really demonstrates Zack and Maddie's playful banter/love...hope you all agree!**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to everyone for patiently waiting for the next story(if there are any of you still left). **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I hope you liked it **

**I love you all sooo much! **

**Until next time!**

**P.S. I don't speak Italian so I don't know how accurate the Italian in this one-shot is. I had to use Google Translate…hehe(looks sheepish). So if any of you Italians are reading this story, sorry for my probably terrible use of your beautiful language! **

**Signorina = young lady/miss **

**Grazie = Thank you**


End file.
